Two snakes and Two Lions do the tango
by missay
Summary: Three orphans and Oliver Woods little brother all have been through a lot and will go through a lot more. Whats better now? Well there all at hogwarts. Witch means that theres lots of crushes, rule breaking, pranking, and proubaly most inportant: freinds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

We do not own Harry Potter and company, nor do we own Hogwarts and so on. Those belong to the amazing JKR. Though we are claiming Crystal, Liam, Raven, and Nave. Those belong to US. Smiles evilly

Author**s** Note:

This fan-fiction is a combination of four different people's characters and plots. In the first five or six chapters you will see each characters past story, and how they come to meet each other. Each of the four main characters are based off of the writer. That means that there are FOUR DIFFERENT WRITERS for this story. _I am the writer for Crystal. Imakeeper is the writer for Liam. My 'Beta typer chick', Emily, who I am now calling monkey, is the writer for Raven. My friend, Emily (who will stay as Emily in my mind and in these author notes) is the writer for Nave._ We have all written our own character past story, but will share the credit for the fic as a group and not as individuals. Though I'm sure that this fic has us all writing side stories (I've already written three) and those can be and will be on the side and placed as individual work. Imakeeper has a account on as do I(obviously) but Monkey and Emily do not, so if you wish to comment them, feel free to do so through my reviews and message boxes.

LIAM'S PAST STORY

"'…You've earned everything you found/And painted faces brown/I'll say I knew you when.' And that was Yellowcard's Lights and Sounds. Coming up is a new one and I'm sure you'll love…"

Liam was psyched. He had just heard his song on the radio for the first time on the way to start his new life. He wasn't singing it, but he did write it. He was going to use it, but thought the boys of Yellowcard needed it more than him. He went way back with them. He didn't have anyone to call. He had friends, but there weren't really his friends. The boys of Yellowcard were his friends, but they were probably calling their loved ones about it. His older brother is back in England, the only family he has left. And to top it off, completely oblivious to Liam's existence. Then there's Rave, someone he met a while back. A crazy dude that's wicked fun to hang out with, but Liam had one problem with him—he flirted with him every second he got a chance.

Liam left everything behind when he got the chance. He risked his record contract too, but left under the excuse of working on his next two albums, which management loved. True he would be working on that, but he had more important things to take care of. He missed his brother dearly, but would do it all over again. The past decade had been one big blur to sixteen year old William 'Liam' Wood. Now things were just beginning to get interesting.

Liam is a fairly laidback dude. This upcoming rock star has the All-American look. His medium length spiky blonde hair and piercing cerulean eyes could melt any heart. This ladies man was quite popular among guys too, but Liam never crossed that line, or so the public and his brother believed.

Despite being a talented musician, vocalist, and songwriter, Liam is also known for his charity work in the Bono's DATA and Edun organizations and his work with Amnesty International. Despite the fame and fortune he's still a down to earth guy. In his mind, nothing beats eating hot pockets and drinking a venti mocha frap from Starbucks in a t and comfy jeans just watching the game without a care in the world..

7

7

Flashback7

7

7

"WILLIAM ORION WOOD! Get your arse down here this instant!" Andrew Wood bellowed to his youngest son that could give Mrs. Black's portrait a run for its money.

"So Oliver, what house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor of course! Like you da and everyone else. Hufflepuff's not too bad. Auntie Amelia (Bones) and Uncle Adam (Abbott) came from there didn't they?

"You're too smart for your own good, Ollie my boy. You'll go into Ravenclaw for that! Nice for you to join us Liam" Andrew said as Liam walked into the kitchen.

"Eat up boys. We're leaving in an hour. And your room better be clean before you go Oliver. Or you are not getting a broom. I'll swear on my parents' grave!"

"Ok, ok. We'll eat first. You'll help Liam? Right?" Oliver asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! But for the record you're worse than me. I'm seven and I don't do that!"

"That's my boys!"

"What does that say about you then da? If we're so horrible, isn't that…" Liam was cut off by Oliver's hand.

"We're off to clean now" Oliver said hesitating.

(Scene change, up in Oliver's room)

Oliver's room was a normal wizarding boy's room. Some quidditch posters, a few maps, music equipment and CD's (his da was pro-muggleborn/Muggle), books, trophies, action figures, comics, etc.

"You won't forget me?"

"How could I forget my quidditch obsessed little brother?"

"I am not obsessed?"

"Name all of the quidditch teams in the number of championships they have won."

"Puddlemere United, Appleby Arrows, the Hollyhead Harpies…"

"Enough!"

"But you…"

"I'll owl you every week. Take care of da."

"I will."

The two ran around like crazy cleaning it up. No house elf to help them so they had to do it all by hand. The two did happen to find one of Oliver's textbooks and his wand.

"Thanks Liam. I would have been doomed!"

"No problem. I am the smart one after all."

Liam on the other hand was definitely the quidditch obsessed Wood son. He took after his da more than his older brother. He had a stockier frame and a paler completion. His hair was pale blonde while his brothers was a honey blonde, almost brown. Oliver's eyes were a striking brown, Liam's a deep blue. Liam was a quidditch fanatic… it didn't help his da played for Puddlemere United as seeker. Every inch of the room was covered in Puddlemere merchandise. His walls were blue and gold. Everything from the fan blades to his rubbish can was blue and gold striped.

"'Liver you'll play keeper?"

Liam was only seven, but he was very smart.

"I can't 'til next year anyways, you know that Liam. No one can play first year. We can play together in a few years. We'll be in Gryffindor together! I'll make it next year. And you know I'm more of a seeker!"

"Yeah. All the other houses will have to watch out for the Wood Brothers! The Sons of the Great Andrew Wood! You'll be seeker and I'll be keeper. We'll be unstoppable. A real threat! The house cup will be in McGonagall's office forever!"

"Liam you need to take care of da. It's going to be hard at first. Be strong. It's going to be hard for me too! Owl me too! Don't mess with my room. I'll be back for Christmas" Oliver said as he messed up Liam's hair with his hand.

"Watch the hair!"

"That's my Liam!"

7

7

End Flashback7

7

7

The Wood brothers never got that chance. They would see each other again, but not for some time. Tragedy had stuck, not solely the Wood family, but the British Wizarding community and the international quidditch community.

They never saw it coming.

7

7

Flashback7

7

7

Just days after Oliver had left, Andrew began to get nervous. Panic overtook all senses of judgment. They wouldn't still be there if…

Andrew cast as many locking spells, wards, and protection wards around the house and one particular cubby. The floo connection had been disconnected for years and permanently removed. The only people that could reopen it would be Amelia Bones and Albus Dumbledore, but only they and no one else could enter.

It was a surprise when two figures managed to get into the house one day undetected.

"Liam hides in here. Don't come out. Say Puddlemere if a man in a white mask tries to get you. Hold onto that ring as if your life depends on this" Andrew tried hard to say strong for his son. He had been quite foolish to not have taken Minerva's advice. And now he would pay for it.

"Well if it isn't the great Andrew Wood" the first figure said.

"It's a pity you weren't in Slytherin. We could have done great things together" said the second.

"It's a pleasure" Andrew said sarcastically.

"Too bad you didn't pick me. You just had to pick that traitor. You didn't know when to mind your own business. And then you tried to save Regulus. You are more foolish than his brother."

"How dare you! I would rather die than ever share a bed with you Snivellous!"

"That can be arranged" said the second.

"Oh the great Lucius Malfoy. Is Snape your bitch now? I thought you had better taste. Narcissa was a great catch. You are the Potters of the dark side aren't you?"

"This is a personal matter Wood. Narcissa is doing fine. It's a pity she won't here from you again."

"You didn't?"

"No I didn't. Not yet."

"First the Potters. Now you" said Snape.

"You won't get away with this!"

"Your poor children will be orphans. Unless I rape them first. That seven year old son pf yours looks like he needs to be broken in properly" said Snape.

"It's a pity that the great Andrew Wood has to die today" said Malfoy.

"You bas…"

"Avada Kedavra."

In a flash or eerie green light. Silence. And then the two men left. Liam was scared. He remained silent and fell asleep.

The last few words he heard haunted his dreams, well for lack of a better word, nightmares.

"It's such as shame. We could have been great."

"Severus get over it. You are lucky I came with you. Stop ranting about your homosexual regrets. It is not my fault Wood chose another."

(Hours later)

Liam focused hard and managed to break free from all of the magic his dying da had cast to protect him. He looked at his dead da and tears began trickling down his face. And then he saw a man he recognized.

"Liam it's me, Uncle Garrett. We have to go now. Oliver will be fine. He's staying with some old friends of your father's and mine so he can stay at Hogwarts."

Dragon in tow, Liam went off with his uncle. He just knew it was his uncle. Liam was not a naturally trusting lad because of his sense of empathy. He didn't have much skill for it, but he knew when people were lying or being genuine. Garrett shrunk all of the important items—documents, family tapestry, the signet rings and photos, and Liam's stuff and put them in his pocket. He did the same with Oliver's but sent the boxes with the family owls.

"Snitch, Quaffle. Take this to Marty. Make sure he reads this. He knows everything already."

"I'm going to miss you two!" Liam said before giving each of the owls a hug. Tears were trickling down his face and the owls let out a low hoot each in recognition of his pain.

So with Nick, the stuffed Norwegian Ridgeback in his left arm, Liam took Garrett's extended arm with his right. And in a second they were gone…off to start a new life.

-M-E-A-N-W-H-I-L-E-

"Excuse me Pomona, can borrow Mr. Wood for a moment."

"No problem at all. Is everything alright Minerva?"

"Yes, I just need to speak with him for a moment."

"He can have the rest of the class off. I'm sure he can get notes."

Oliver quietly walked out of Greenhouse 7 with his head held low. The pair walked silently to her office.

"Have a seat Oliver."

Oliver was silent. A thought surged through his mind: "Did I do something wrong?"

"I have some bad news for you."

"I didn't do anything… give me another chance!" Oliver said with his famous puppy eyes that even the normally stoic Professors Snape and McGonagall could not resist.

"Your father was murdered."

"Nnnoooooooooo!" Oliver bellowed. Tears became floods.

"There's more. They didn't find Liam."

Oliver looked up. He wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve. Minerva saw the red puffy eyes and red nose slowly fade back to normal.

The red puffy eyes had a glimmer of hope.

"He's not gone" was all that escaped his lips.

"Oliver?"

"He'll be back."

"Oliver?"

Minerva couldn't bear to witness any more of the boy's anguish. The closest experiences she had to this was when she was forced to tell James Potter his parents were killed during his sixth year. Oliver and Liam's father went through a lot too. A good friend of James and Lily—a year ahead of them and quidditch star on Puddlemere for a decade. Both had ended in tragedy, but nothing compared to his marriage.

Author**s** Note:

Ok, I know, really un-cool place to stop. But I want to spread out the past stories. So come back tomorrow when I have posted the second half of Liam's Past story. Now you need to REVIEW.


	2. part 2 of chapter 1

Disclaimer:

We do not own Harry Potter and company, nor do we own Hogwarts and so on. Those belong to the amazing JKR. Though we are claiming Crystal, Liam, Raven, and Nave. Those belong to US. Smiles evilly

Author**s** Note:

This fan-fiction is a combination of four different people's characters and plots. In the first five or six chapters you will see each characters past story, and how they come to meet each other. Each of the four main characters are based off of the writer. That means that there are FOUR DIFFERENT WRITERS for this story. _I am the writer for Crystal. Imakeeper is the writer for Liam. My 'Beta typer chick', Emily, who I am now calling monkey, is the writer for Raven. My friend, Emily (who will stay as Emily in my mind and in these author notes) is the writer for Nave._ We have all written our own character past story, but will share the credit for the fic as a group and not as individuals. Though I'm sure that this fic has us all writing side stories (I've already written three) and those can be and will be on the side and placed as individual work. Imakeeper has a account on as do I(obviously) but Monkey and Emily do not, so if you wish to comment them, feel free to do so through my reviews and message boxes.

No one saw that coming. Andrew Wood was remembered for than his quidditch career. He was also Head Boy, renowned historian and healer, natural at transfiguration, created the Wolfsbane potion, and got Lily and James together. He even got rid of most of the house tension. He was one of her favorite students in her career. She saw bright future for this great man that was ended early by one of her colleagues. She was helpless because no one would believe her.

7

7

End Flash Back7

7

7

(Ten Years Later)

Liam had just finished his first whirlwind tour. He had opened for Yellowcard and had gained a large and loyal fan base. His record went platinum in the US, UK, and Australia in the first month—it would have been the first week, but not enough copies of his CD were available at the time. His record label was ecstatic.

He wrote some of Yellowcard's tracks, including their current smash hit Lights and Sounds, and their violinist helped Liam with his—and some other things (hehe). Sean was sad to see him go especially, but he had to find his brother. He promised to be back by next year and help them with their next album and tour.

As Liam left Yellowcard's condo he collected his mail. He had recently received a letter from an old friend.

77777

Dearest William,

I just love the name; can I use it in the bedroom? It can be my pet name for you. It's just soooo sexy! You can call me anything!

That's not why I'm exactly writing. Oliver's been climbing up in the league. He's first string Keeper for Puddlemere now. He'll be so excited to see you again. I do hope he remembers you though. Until then.

Love,

Rave

P.S. I'll keep it a secret for you. Will you go out with me?

77777

Oh, Rave. That boy had the hot for Liam since they were in diapers—way too long in his opinion. But Liam would never sacrifice that friendship. It was one of the only ties he had to his past.

Liam had lost his uncle a year ago and thus when everything began to fall in place. That's also when he bumped into Sean and the rest of Yellowcard for the first time in three years.

Liam had "met" Rave on vacation a year or so he first moved to the States. Liam was quite jealous of the fact Rave had a boyfriend. Not so much the persons involved, but more for the fact they had each other and Liam was all alone in the world. He missed Rave dearly. The two had become great friends over the last few years despite only having met each other only a few times.

Liam had met Sean right before Ocean Avenue was released. The pair quickly became good friends despite the age difference. That's about when Liam learned of his musical talent and potential. Liam has his parents, uncle, and Sean to thank for that. Liam saw Sean like an older brother in some ways. Liam hoped that he was only half as cool as Oliver.

After a whirlwind tour, a platinum album, 8 #1 singles, and helping a few friends go platinum TWICE, Liam was ready to go back and take a break. The last 10 years were amazing in his opinion, but he has no memories of England and his past aside from a crazy—almost obsessive knowledge of Puddlemere.

On his death bed, Uncle Garrett revealed:

Flashback

"Liam, I'm sorry I never had the courage to tell you this earlier. I wonder where all of my Gryffindor courage has gone these days. I put a memory charm on you. It was suggested by the healers because you heard your father die. I've seen people die in front of me, so I thought it was for the best. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me."

"I'm glad you did. I understand completely. It's ok. We were both under danger and it was the safest thing to do. I don't think you did anything wrong"

"That means a lot. The charm I cast was supposed to last a decade, so you'll be regaining your memories sooner or later. There aren't many for some odd reason. I guess you have the Wood Family Memory. We remember nothing but quidditch!"

"Ha ha!" Liam said sarcastically.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you."

"And that is?"

"You're brother Oliver thinks that you are dead."

"Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, was the one to break the bad news to him all those years ago. She said she saw a glimmer of hope when he heard you weren't found, but that hope has long since disappeared."

"As in the famous chaser. Didn't she hold three world records until 1990?"

"Yes you did. And your brother is Puddlemere's new Keeper."

"What!"

"They are your team after all… you should have guessed."

"That was mean!"

"I know."

"Oh my god!"

"What Liam?"

"I'm doomed!"

"Why?"

"My family is rich and famous through and through! I just wanted a normal life for a bit!"

"It will be. And what is normal anyway?" Liam laughed at this comment.

"Liam, there is one more thing. Andrew didn't want me to tell you two. You were supposed to figure it out together. Do you ever wonder why we all look so similar?"

"Yes."

"It's because you are wizard-born."

"I know. I am magical after all."

"No, you've misunderstood me. You are born of a wizard!"

"What!" Liam exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat.

"Your father, Andrew, and my brother is your paternal father. Your maternal father was known for his…umm enthusiasm about spreading joy across Hogwarts."

"Your brother and you get the puppy eyes from him. And you have his piercing blue eyes too!"

"So…"

"Fine…" Garrett trailed on, the energy quickly fading.

"What was he like?"

"Which he?"

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME MY OTHER FATHER'S BLOODY NAME!" Liam roared.

"No need to lose your patience laddie. His was a great man. A prat at times, but I was never a target of his jokes and strangely enough neither was Andrew."

"Let me think. One year after you…hmmm…" Liam thought for a second. "ACCIO Hogwarts Yearbook."

Liam flipped until he found the page he was looking for. Only four boys in the year and James Potter was definitely his father. That left a Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Sirius had his eyes while the other two had his hair color.

"I got it. My other father is Sirius Black."

"Bright boy. As you could tell we were all Gryffindors. Andrew and myself a year ahead of them. Yes Liam, we were twins."

"Can you tell me about him? And what does it feel like being twinless?"

"Of course laddie. And it does seem a bit odd."

"So…"

"Sirius gave birth to both of you. You sure have his eyes and temper. Oliver has Andrew's eyes. Only Lily and Andy knew of how you two came to be."

"Lily? Andy?"

"Lily Evans-Potter and Andromeda Black-Tonks. Andy was a Slytherin in my year. Very nice like Sirius. They were the two black sheep in that family."

"Potter as in Harry Potter?"

"Yes. Harry's her son."

"I'm still very sorry."

"I doubt you had any other choice."

"Thanks once again Liam. You've been a blessing and a trooper."

"So were you ever married?"

"Yes."

"Spill!"

"To a great woman, Elizabeth Amelia Bell, daughter of Lydia Bones and Kenneth Bell."

"Bones as in Amelia Bones?"

"Yes, all of her children were killed by Voldemort's forces except for one. She gave birth to Susan Amelia Bones before passing away. She's your age and in Harry's year at Hogwarts. Amelia was Lydia's favorite cousin. You have another distant cousin, Katie Bell, a year ahead of Harry and Susan. She's the daughter of one of Kenneth's fourth or fifth cousins or something like that."

"So why didn't I go with them? Not to say I don't appreciate everything/"

"Because Sirius wanted me to take care of you no matter what. I have properties and companies under other names throughout the world. Thus I could get you away in a heartbeat anywhere to keep you safe. That and I am Andrew's next of kin."

"I'm sorry now."

"It's ok. I'll finish." Liam nodded. "Elizabeth was killed shortly after James and Lily when I went off to work one day. Elizabeth was home for some odd reason. When I came home she was dead. Andrew knew how much danger he was in. Sirius was in Azkaban and he's and Unspeakable. If anything happened Oliver was to remain with old family friends so he could continue Hogwarts. Since you were only six, I was told to take you out of the country if necessary. It pained Andrew to split you two, but knew Hogwarts was the best thing for Oliver and that you would never be able to develop your musical talent there. So I was told to keep you abroad and oblivious of your brother until your 17th birthday, but as I am dying now I am telling you know."

Both men began to cry.

"I'm sorry I will never see your children or you happy with your brother, but I'll always be looking out for you. You gave me something I didn't have. You gave me a son. Once Elizabeth died I knew I had lost my soul mate. In a sense you filled that void."

"You were a loyal brother, friend, AND FATHER" Liam sobbed.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't have done more."

"You taught me magic, music, how to me a good person, and YOU got me a RECORD DEAL! You are my FATHER whether you like it or not!" Liam said the last bit with a hint of sarcasm.

"Andy should be there to meet you. She's tall and has blonde hair like you. She will being looking for a 'Lord William Blackwood,' which is your rightful title. Oliver had declined the title, but will remain the head of the family. No one must know of your real identity except for Andy's family, Harry, McGonagall and the Bones. If you can find Remus Lupin you may tell him also, but those are the only people I know you should tell. DO NOT TELL ANY OF THE WEASLEYS, MALFOYS, OR DUMBLEDORE!"

"Thanks Uncle Garrett."

"No problem. Help Harry Potter in any way you must. Things have not been going well in the UK. Stay safe. Take my ring. Oliver has Andrew's. Normally the head gets the ring, but as twins rules get bent. Sirius must still have his. Do not open this package until you are in Andy's house" Garrett said handing his nephew a small box.

"I will."

As Liam hugger his uncle, he could feel Garrett's soul drifting out of his body. Garrett was a great man and did the wizarding world a great service.

Liam did not open the box, but felt a large surge of power. He put the ring on his finger and noticed it change in size and design slightly to his liking.

He wouldn't open the package.

End Flashback

Now, Liam is boarding his plane destined for England. A new chapter in his life is about to begin. In England, that's where Liam Wood shall become Lord William Blackwood and start his life anew.

Author**s** Note:

And now we head on to the trio's past stories. Erm-_our _trio, not JKR's! Chris, Rave, and Nave! And incase your wondering: Chrisfemale, Ravemale, Navefemale. It is now time for you to review. If you do, I'll have monkey make cookies!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

We do not own Harry Potter and company, nor do we own Hogwarts and so on. Those belong to the amazing JKR. Though we are claiming Crystal, Liam, Raven, and Nave. Those belong to US. Smiles evilly

Author**s** Note:

This fan-fiction is a combination of four different people's characters and plots. In the first five or six chapters you will see each characters past story, and how they come to meet each other. Each of the four main characters are based off of the writer. That means that there are FOUR DIFFERENT WRITERS for this story. _I am the writer for Crystal. Imakeeper is the writer for Liam. My 'Beta typer chick', Emily, who I am now calling monkey, is the writer for Raven. My friend, Emily (who will stay as Emily in my mind and in these author notes) is the writer for Nave._ We have all written our own character past story, but will share the credit for the fic as a group and not as individuals. Though I'm sure that this fic has us all writing side stories (I've already written three) and those can be and will be on the side and placed as individual work. Imakeeper has a account on as do I(obviously) but Monkey and Emily do not, so if you wish to comment them, feel free to do so through my reviews and message boxes.

RAVE'S PAST STORY

):-Sigh- Rave looked out the window gloomingly.

'Yet another rainy day…' he stated to himself, 'I wonder when Father

will get back from the war.'

"Rave honey, dinner's done!"

-Rave smiled silently- "Okay Mom, I'll be down in a second!"

'Maybe Mom knows what Dad's been up to…' thought Rave hopefully.

Rave rushed down stairs when the smell of his mom's honey-roasted ham

just got too irresistible.

"Rave dear, what's wrong?" she looked at Rave's crystal white face.

"Rave?" she frowned.

"…Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Mother, you know how I get on rainy days," he

snapped out of his thoughtless stare.

"I'm worried about you, you don't look so good. Is there anything

you'd like to talk about?" she handed him some ham on a plate.

"Don't worry Mother, I'm fine," Rave said forcing a smile. "I was just

thinking about Father and if he'll get back before Christmas."

Rave's mother lowered her head as if she was desperately trying not to

let her son see her face.

"Well…I'm not sure, to be truthful."

Rave looked in confusion. "Mother, may I be excused?"

She frowned, noticing that Rave hadn't even tried to eat.

"Of course dear, if you get hungry come back down and you can eat the

rest of your ham," she said as she wrapped his untouched ham and placed

it into the refrigerator.

Rave slowly walked up to his room when he accidentally tripped over his

left foot, which was dragging behind him.

"Ow!"

As he looked around trying to figure out what source had caused him to

stumble he notice his mother had some parchment paper and a quill lying

out.

'Probably to write a poem or something'

A brilliant idea soon popped up in his head.

'I know! I'll write a letter to my father and ask him if he knows when

he'll get home!'

He quickly reinforced his weight on a chair near by as he stood up.

Once he got the parchment paper and quill he went back into his room to

start his letter-making process. Flopping on his bed, his words began

to form.

11/11/05

Dear Father,

How are you doing? I hope everything's going okay for you. Do you

know when you'll be back home? Mother and I really miss you.

In case you're not home before Christmas I wanted to wish you merry

holidays! I can tell mother's getting anxious on if she'll be able to

make her famous peach-raspberry stuffed turkey for you or not for

Christmas dinner.

I wish you the best of luck and hope you come home safely!

Love, your son

Rave

Rave approached his owl Fruitloops. (He decided on the name one day

when his mother came home from the store with the sugary muggle cereal.

He fell in love with the name and thought it'd be a cute name to call

his owl.)

Rave smiled as Fruitloops brushed against his gentle pets happily.

"I'd like you to deliver this message to the M.W.W. (Ministry of

Wizards at War) for me," he whispered softly.

The bird hooted stubbornly and turned its back to Rave.

"Oh please," he begged. "It's very important my father receives this

message."

The bird eyed him as if waiting for him to say something.

"Okay, okay, you win… If you deliver this letter I'll allow you one

night to scavenge for all the rodents you can eat, my treat."

The bird turned to face him and cooed happily.

"Spoiled bird…" Rave muttered to himself

"Ouch!" He exclaimed as the bird playfully bit his hand.

Once the letter was attached to the owl's leg he opened his window and

watched the bird fly off into the night until its black feather's with

white speckles soon faded and became one with the night.

'I'm glad it stopped raining!' he thought cheerfully.

He looked down at his stomach.

"Man, I'm hungry!" he announced out loud.

After he went downstairs to eat he then went back up to his bedroom

after saying goodnight to his mom. He glanced at the clock.

'10:30 already! I better get some sleep!'

The next morning he woke up with a yawn. Rubbing his eyes he looked

around.

'Now where did that dumb-ass bird go to?'

He opened his window to feel the morning sun against his pale skin when

a gust of wind went through his red-tipped black hair.

"What the?" he asked as he noticed a dark, small figure on his floor.

He gasped when he realized what the figure was. Fruitloops!

He then realized that he forgot to open his window to let his owl back

in.

Fruitloops glared at him and then started swanking while pacing back

and forth, as if it were lecturing the shocked boy.

"I am so, so sorry Fruitloops!" he begged the owl for forgiveness.

Author**s** Note:

Well, I know that this is a horrible place to stop but I'm trying to space the past stories out a bit. Do come back tomorrow for the rest of monkeys past story! REVIEW.


	4. part 2 of chap 2

Disclaimer:

We do not own Harry Potter and company, nor do we own Hogwarts and so on. Those belong to the amazing JKR. Though we are claiming Crystal, Liam, Raven, and Nave. Those belong to US. Smiles evilly

Author**s** Note:

This fan-fiction is a combination of four different people's characters and plots. In the first five or six chapters you will see each characters past story, and how they come to meet each other. Each of the four main characters are based off of the writer. That means that there are FOUR DIFFERENT WRITERS for this story. _I am the writer for Crystal. Imakeeper is the writer for Liam. My 'Beta typer chick', Emily, who I am now calling monkey, is the writer for Raven. My friend, Emily (who will stay as Emily in my mind and in these author notes) is the writer for Nave._ We have all written our own character past story, but will share the credit for the fic as a group and not as individuals. Though I'm sure that this fic has us all writing side stories (I've already written three) and those can be and will be on the side and placed as individual work. Imakeeper has a account on as do I(obviously) but Monkey and Emily do not, so if you wish to comment them, feel free to do so through my reviews and message boxes.

"I didn't mean to, I promise! I was so caught up with every-"

He was interrupted when the bird flew over to him and landed on his lap

all the while staring at him as if to say 'never do that again.'

Rave started giggling at the bird. He tried to hide his laughs by

covering his mouth but he couldn't stop laughing, the almost scowl on

Fruitloop's face quickly lightened when he watched Rave's face redden with

laughter.

The bird ruffled its feathers and flew back to his cage. Rave walked

over to the cage and quickly apologized again to the owl before closing

its cage.

Rave woke up early one morning before sunrise. He looked at his clock;

3:00 AM.

He was thirsty and decided to head downstairs for a drink of water. He

was about to place the glass to his lips when his tired state caused

him to accidentally drop the glass of water, causing it to hit the floor

with a shatter.

He groaned and reached for his wand, which he always kept in his

pocket. He softly muttered a repairo spell as the glass pieces formed

together and the water sucked back into the glass, and the glass floated back

into his hand.

'I love magic,' he gleamed.

After he was done drinking his water he headed back up to his room to

fall back asleep.

Four hours later he woke up from his stomach growling. He took off his

purple ducky pajamas ((A/N: Aww…)) and pulled on some jeans and walked

downstairs.

He was surprised he couldn't smell any breakfast that his mom usually

would have prepared by now. As he arrived in the kitchen he noticed an

opened letter on the table. He looked around, noticing that his mother

wasn't to be found and he decided to read the letter. It read:

11/12/05

Mrs. Zombie ((A/N: What a cool last name!)) and Family:

We regret to inform you that Mr. Zombie was killed in battle last

Friday. We send you our hopes and prayers.

Soon you will be sent all of his personal belongings. Please note that

Mr. Zombie died nobly while fighting for a great cause and he and his

death will not be taken in vein.

-The Ministry of Wizards at War

"WHAT!" screamed Rave as tears poured out of his bright blue,

gold-ringed eyes.

He dashed to his mother's room so they could comfort each other when he

noticed the scent of blood and death filled the room.

His mother's door to her bathroom was locked and he was pulling on the

door know with all his might crying out to her when he felt something

warm and sticking around his feet.

When he looked down he saw what looked like gallons ((A/N: he's a

natural exaggerator and he's in a time of crisis)) of blood seeping out from

underneath the bathroom door.

"MOM!" he shrieked.

Frantically he pulled out his wand and caused the door to fly open with

a loud bang. Looking down, he saw his mother, sprawled out on the

floor with a bullet through her head and a gun clutched in her right hand.

"No!" Boomed Rave as he ran over to hold his mother's corpse against

his chest.

"Why!" He sobbed, the tears blurring his vision, but he didn't care.

"Why'd you leave me here all- all alone? We could have made it, mother!

We co-could have helped each other he-heal!"

He clutched his mother closer, determined to never let go.

"I-I love you mother! I'll always love you!"

He collapsed against her empty shell, too sad to rise again.

'Why me?'

He awoke days later in a local muggle hospital. He looked around,

shocked by his surroundings.

He began to wonder if it was all just a nightmare.

The nurse approached his bed, smilingly at him.

"Hey there, kiddo. You gave us quite a scare. We weren't sure if

you'd ever awaken. We were afraid the emotional trauma might be too much

for a little boy."

"I'm 14…" he muttered, but the nurse didn't catch it.

"Where… where am I?"

"Oh, you're at the St. Christina's hospital… not too far from where you

live."

"Oh…" he stated sullenly. "How'd I get here?"

"Boy, you sure ask a lot of questions." The nurse smiled warmly.

'How 'bout I knock you out lady, and then drag you somewhere and we'll

see if you ask questions…' he thought coldly. ((A/N: Uh-oh, look who's

venting))

"Thankfully some neighbors heard all your screaming and decided to call

the police. When the police arrived they found you…and your…mother?"

she asked, trying to decipher the woman's identity.

"Mom…" Rave whispered while staring at the wall, totally ignoring the

nurse.

"Ah, I see."

"Is she alright?" Rave directed all his attention to the nurse.

The nurse lowered her head. "…No my dear…I'm afraid she didn't make it.

She hit a vital part of her brain. She died instantly," the nurse said

with a sad, sympathetic look on her face.

"Well…" Rave started, with another spaced-out look, "I guess I gotta

start a new life, huh?" He said, forcing a weak smile on his lips.

((A/N: Why do I get the strange feeling he's used to doing that?))

"Y-yes. Since your parents were your only living relatives you will be

sent to a nearby orphanage."

A frown spread over his face as he looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh! Not to worry dear! I hear the orphanage around here is one of the

best and there'll be lots of other kids your age! Also you may have

your pick of any belongings to bring, as long as you don't bring a truck

load, and you have all claims to your parent's finance when you turn

18! Think of it as a give-and-take situation!"

Rave knew that the nurse was desperately trying to cheer him up, but it

didn't matter.

His expression darkened.

"I'd rather be stripped of everything I own and my limbs chopped off

than be in the situation I'm in right now."

"I can tell you loved your mother and father very much. You should be

able to get out of here and into the orphanage within days. Good luck,

Rave." She smiled one last time and left the room.

'God that women's chipper… Wait a tick, how the crap did she know what

my name was!'

He looked at his wristband. "Rave Zombie" it said.

"Oh…" he said out loud.

Author**s** Note:

Well, I hope that you liked Rave's past story! I should be able to get up Nave's or Crystal's by tomorrow.


End file.
